031115AceniaMerrow
aspiringArchon AA began trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 20:21 -- 08:23 AA: Merrow is in his respiteblock, wishing he could be up and about. 08:25 GT: Acenia goes to Merrow's block, happily knocking on the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:25 AA: Merrow bolts up in excitement. He's been getting bored stuck in bed all this time. 08:26 AA: He answers the door, wearing rather muted tones for him--these are apparently little more than pajamas, and not majesterial at all. 08:26 AA: "Acenia!" He looks really happy to see his matesprit, and throws his one remaining arm around her happily. 08:28 GT: Acenia hugs Merrow back, patting confusedly at the empty side of the hug. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:29 AA: Merrow looks down at his side, meets Acenia's eyes for a moment, blushes, then looks away and goes on as though nothing happened. "I've been hoping you would come to visit. I've been missing you. And so curious about what's been going on." 08:31 GT: "Well... Jack is nice and doesn't really want to do weird stuff. He gave me permission to still be with you and that was super nice of him. And also there are a lot of dead me's and I'm here to snuggle with you and give you a dead me for guidance!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:31 AA: "A....dead you?' 08:31 AA: Merrow goes a bit pale at the thought. 08:32 GT: "Remember when we went to prospit? And there was a castle and Thiago was a cannibal and people kept getting lost and we had to dispell the mist?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:33 AA: "Oh, yes." 08:34 GT: "There were other me's that got eaten by Bothiago? And this one..." Acenia pulls out a skull and hands it to Merrow. "Is a me that has the Time aspect like you. She is a Witch of Time and I'm sure she'd LOVE to help you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:35 AA: "Oh." He accepts the skull somewhat shakily. "I will of course treasure the possibility of having you near me all the time in a sense, but....I must admit I'm a little upset about the idea that I'm holding your skull right now." 08:36 GT: "Well, I mean... it's going to disappear sometimes. She's going to attend coven meetings." Acenia grins. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:36 AA: "Oh. Of course." 08:36 AA: "I just don't like being reminded of your mortality, I guess." 08:36 AA: He hugs her again. "I hate the pictures it puts in my head." 08:37 GT: "What about yours, Tyrianblood?" She bumps his hip with hers, but lowers her eyes to the floor after she realizes his blocking ability is compromised. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:38 AA: "Bah." he says dismissively. "I am the Emperoer of New Alternia, and the Prince of Time. What could threaten me?" 08:40 GT: "Jack? Or the Herald." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:40 AA: Merrow scowls. "For now." 08:42 AA: "I am still looking into methods for dealing with them both. Once Miloko clears me, I'm going to attempt to spar with everyone else who is willing. Even the veterans." 08:43 AA: "Until I can predict everything that might be thrown at me." 08:43 GT: "Oh! You see Miloko often, right?" Acenia pulls another skull out of her grimoire, this one has the rage symbol etched into it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:43 AA: "Yes, she's been checking me to make sure my wound doesn't open up or anything." 08:43 AA: "Another one? How many of these are there?" 08:44 GT: "A lot...." Acenia frowns. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:44 GT: "A lot of me's didn't have the same support system..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:45 AA: Merrow growls. "That Bothwell..." His face is one of contempt. 08:45 AA: Merrow holds up both of the skulls and looks them right in the eye socket as he says "Acenias, I apologize that the me in your timelines failed you." 08:45 AA: "I will not let the same thing happen to this Acenia." 08:46 AA: He pulls Acenia close as he says this. 08:46 AA: It is difficult, as he is holding two skulls in one hand at the same time. 08:46 AA: And doesn't have a second arm to do it with. 08:49 AA: He captchalogs the two skulls, then turns to Acenia. "So Jack has not attempted to take any liberties with you since he filled your Primer?" 08:49 GT: "Nope. He seems uninterested." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:49 GT: Acenia rests her head against Merrow's chest and wraps an arm around him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:49 GT: "It doesn't hurt too bad, does it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:50 AA: Merrow looks down at the arm, a bit of a begrudging look on his face as he admits "A little. The painkillers keep most of it at bay." 08:50 AA: "To be honest I am more upset about it than I am hurting from it." 08:52 AA: "It was quite painful during the surgery though....and immediately afterward." 08:53 AA: "Nothing I couldn't handle, of course," his voice is very 'No, but really, I'm a big strong man!' "But a lesser troll might have passed out from the pain." 08:54 GT: "You are lucky your genetics are so strong!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:58 AA: Merrow grunts. "You are not....disappointed with me, are you? For letting the enemy score such a blow against me?" 08:59 GT: "Not at all!" She nuzzles, "We've lost people already. You are so strong for surviving! And I know that you think I'm worth fighting for, even if it comes to this. It makes me feel safe, certainly. I just wish I could have that feeling without your loss, you know?" She looks up at him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:01 AA: Merrow nods. "It is certainly my preference that when you take the throne, it will be as my Empress, and not as my Widow." 09:03 GT: "Everyone prefers this!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:03 GT: "Also, you should get an easier modus to help yourself out!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:04 AA: "Oh. I hadn't even thought about it, but you're right." 09:06 AA: "So you're not thinking of trading me in for someone more whole?" He hesitates for a moment. "...Jack, for example?" 09:06 GT: "The YLIP didn't register him as alive at one point, so I'm not really into the undead." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:06 AA: Merrow snorts. 09:07 AA: (( Said the girl who pals around with skulls and ghosts )) 09:08 GT: (( that's lily. thansk )) 09:09 GT: "Besides! A dead guy wouldn't be as snuggly or sweet as you... And... I think I like that you were reluctant to kill anyone for the primer. Even though Jack was immediately pleased with the decision. In fact... he mentioned it..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:09 AA: (( Oh? I'm pretty sure Acenia just got Merrow's mother to let her have a party with like eleven ghosts at once. )) 09:09 GT: (( doesnt count. all acenia party is best party )) 09:09 AA: (( Merrow agrees with this statement. <3 )) 09:10 AA: "So you don't feel it shows a lack of conviction as a leader?" 09:11 AA: "Admittedly, it worked out well for me. If I hadn't hesitated, I would've unknowingly broken my vow to you to never harm your parents." 09:12 AA: "Even though according to Scarlet this was not the same Scarlet you and I know, she was still a Scarlet. Assuming that too was not an illusion." 09:12 GT: "You are a clever leader, I think. It's going to be your strongest point someday!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:12 AA: Merrow smiles, basking in the compliment. 09:14 AA: "I've asked Miloko to be delivering those little baubles to you while I've been stuck in here, to fulfill that aspect of your primer. Have you been getting them? I know they aren't exactly impressive gifts, but it's rare that we get fifteen days in a row so near each other, so I didn't want to pass up the opportunity." 09:15 AA: On Merrow's desk you can see crumpled paper, looking like attempts at folding paper flowers that failed. 09:15 GT: "Baubles?" Acenia seems confused. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:16 AA: (( In my mind he's been sending her paper flowers that he has been trying to make with his left hand )) 09:16 AA: (( And they're getting better, but they're also clearly made with his off hand )) 09:17 GT: (( this is the first im hearing about it )) 09:17 AA: (( Yeah, I'm establishing it now )) 09:17 AA: (( I figured it was the sort of thing we could just insert in here to establish as having happened )) 09:18 AA: (( We don't have to do it that way if you don't want )) 09:18 AA: (( I just didn't think it was a big deal )) 09:18 GT: (( sure! )) 09:18 GT: "You mean treasures?" She corrects him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:19 AA: He blushes and looks away, clearly flattered. "They're not as good as the ones I gave you the first time." 09:19 GT: "The first time is alwas special!" She turns 80 shades of pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:19 GT: "It doesn't mean the ones after aren't enjoyable!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:20 AA: He gives a wicked chuckle and pulls Acenia close enough that he can kiss her on the forehead. "Truer words have never been spoken." 09:22 AA: He eyes the bed forlornly, then looks back to Acenia with puppy dog eyes. "Miloko would probably cull me if I....exerted myself just yet." 09:23 GT: "Besides, all your flowers are so sweet. Even a flower with a sad petal is a flower. It just needs more care. Kind of like you right now!" Acenia blushes and pulls the bottom hem of her dress down. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 GT: "I will still be here when you are better, you know. No need to hurt yourself further for my sake..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 AA: "No, I suppose not." Merrow gives a sad little sigh. "If you aren't doing anything tonight though....I don't think simply sleeping beside me would lead to any injuries." He gives a nonchalant little turn of the head. "I am only thinking out loud here, of course." 09:26 GT: "I... I would really love that! But I want to make sure I check for everyone so they can have their dead me's." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: "So I can come back before 'coon time?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: "Maybe I will bring a pie." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 AA: "Yes, of course. That sounds wonderful." 09:32 AA: "So you've got to deliver one of those to everyone?" 09:38 GT: "Yep!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:40 AA: "Wow. That's quite an undertaking. I'd offer to help, but if I try to leave my room Miloko flies at me like an angry slitherbeast." 09:41 GT: "Don't anger your sister then!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:41 GT: Acenia sticks out her tongue. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:42 AA: Merrow nods. "Feel free to delegate to any of my vassals you need to. Tell them it's an Imperial Edict." 09:44 GT: "Of course! You get some rest and I'll come wake you up with pie later." She stands on her toes and gives him a quick kiss. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:45 AA: "I'll be thinking of you while you're gone." 09:47 GT: Acenia wraps her arms around him again quickly before heading out the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:48 AA: Merrow sits back down in his bed with a sigh, a contented smile on his face.